


A Visit to Rapunzel's Hair Shoppe

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was not happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Rapunzel's Hair Shoppe

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring 2013 Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: Rapunzel

"Potter!"

"Professor?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Severus glared. "He had nothing on at all! It was... distracting."

Harry grinned. "And that was bad... how?"

"You insisted I go to this... place," Severus growled. "I could have used a charm on my hair myself."

"Mirror, mirror..." Harry conjured. He held the mirror up. "See what I see..."

Severus stared. He touched the mirror. "It's like a dream..."

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Harry said firmly. "It's what I see."

"What bad eyes you have!" Severus scowled.

Harry moved close. "It's true," he said softly.

Severus gave up and put his arms around Harry.

"The only naked man I want to be around is you," Severus said.

"My Prince," Harry whispered against his lips.


End file.
